petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jump
The Jump is the second Petronas Stories ''comic, released on October 28, 2011. ''The Jump ''is a tale of James Robinson, a miserable Petronas resident who decided to commit a suicide after a series of accidents. Plot James Robinson jumps from the top of ‘The Campanile’. Three hours earlier, he arrived there to commit a suicide, but ended up telling his story to a worker at the shop at the top. Few days ago, James stumbled upon a Gypsy named Krešimir, and refused to purchase a brick he was offered. Thus, he ended up in the ‘Petronas General Hospital’, where he became a patient of doctor Mihael Konpijutor. Konpijutor did experiments on James, but James managed to escape from the hospital. Knowing Konpijutor would find him at his home, he decided to stay at the ‘Hotel “Krimzon”’. During the first night, he was almost attacked by the owner of the hotel, Rea Krimzon, who he managed to overpower. He went to ‘Petronas Police Station’, where he mentioned doctor Konpijutor to the commissioner Jim Gordon. Unfortunately, Gordon let it slip that the doctor is, in fact, his cousin. This urged James on leaving the station and heading directly to the mayor Helliar himself. After waking up the mayor by knocking at his house, James was refused help by Helliar. As he told this part of the story to the man on ‘The Campanile’, Wololo appeared at the top of the tower and decided to talk James out of committing suicide. Before James continued his story, Wololo went on to make a phone call to save James’ life. The story of James continued with James heading to the ‘Public House’ after Helliar’s refusal to help him. There, he stumbled upon Lorgo, the notorious mafia leader. Lorgo was upset due to the fact that he was seen leaving the ‘Public House’, so he tried to hunt and presumably kill James. James hid in the nearest place he could find – ‘Hangar “Mulat”’. The hangar was full of mafia, as it was the Lorcione Crime Family headquarters. He was brought back to doctor Konpijutor after telling his story to the criminals, who were paid money. Despite this, he managed to escape once again. Back in the present day on ‘The Campanile’, Wololo makes it clear that he summoned a special team which would save James. James decides to jump before their arrival and take his life, however, he survives without physical consequences. Wololo realized James was a mutant, so he brought him to Wolverine, who announced James that he wasn’t accepted into the X-Men school of mutants. Hopeless James, wandering the streets of Petronas, decides to enter ‘Ivo Mramer’s House’. As the radio station announces that the man who worked on ‘The Campanile’ and heard James’ story was found dead, Wololo has a conversation with Leonardo Da Vinci. Helliar is upset due to the fact that a man jumped from ‘The Campanile’, and Lorgo hates James believing he had luck. Another person visits Rea Krimzon in her hotel. Locations * Petronas City ** The Campanile ** Petronas General Hospital ** Residential Stone Iron Skyscraper ** Hotel "Krimzon" ** Petronas Police Station ** Helliar's Modern House ** Hangar "Mulat" ** X-Mansion ** Wololo/Helliar House ** New Main Mayoralty Character appearances In order of appearance # James Robinson ''(First appearance) # Wololo # Man on the Campanile (First appearance) # Krešimir (First appearance) # Mihael Konpijutor (First appearance) # Rea Krimzon (First appearance) # Random policeman (First appearance) # Jim Gordon (First appearance) # Helliar # Lorgo # Wolverine (First appearance) # Leonardo Da Vinci (First appearance) # Random man ''(First appearance) '' Category:Petronas Stories Category:Original Petronas Stories